


Story Time

by YKWencest



Category: Tegan and Sara (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 11:24:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6751987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YKWencest/pseuds/YKWencest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tegan and Sara spend the day reading stories together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Story Time

**Author's Note:**

> Okie dokie, another old oneshot here. I'll put the next chapter of The Holler up soon. Hopefully I'm not getting on everyone's nerves here. Let me know what you think. Hope you all enjoy.

This was the life, wasn’t it? A nice career with years of hard work behind it? Sharing everything with the person you started life with? Raising two beautiful, healthy cats with the woman you loved? Who wouldn’t ask for such a wonderful thing?

Sara smiled to herself, pressing her small frame further into her sister’s. She made a content sigh, her heart filling with love like it did often nowadays.

“What?” Tegan asked softly, a smile on her lips.

“I’m just so happy,” Sara replied. “I’m just always happy anymore.”

“I’m happy, too,” Tegan said. She placed a quick kiss on the top of Sara’s head. “You wanna keep going?”

“Yeah,” Sara smiled. She and Tegan had been spending a nice quiet day together. Tegan rested on one end of the couch, her laptop in her lap, while Sara leaned into her side. They were reading together. Not a book, or an article. No, the twins were reading something that one wouldn't assume they cared for. They were reading fan fiction. Little stories that fans had crafted out of nothing. Little stories about them. Little stories about them being in love.

“Where were we?” Tegan asked.

“We were on your part,” Sara answered, pointing to a spot on the screen in front of them. “Right here.”

“Okay.” Tegan stayed silent, moving her lips along with the words in front of them. Sara sat patiently, waiting.

“Tegan, read aloud,” Sara laughed, nudging her twin’s side playfully.

“Fine, fine,” Tegan chuckled, grabbing Sara's hand in one of her own. She cleared her throat and readied herself, getting into character, before she began to read aloud. “‘Sara… What are you saying?’ Tegan asked. She was so confused. What was going on? Was she dreaming? And if so, why would she be dreaming like this? Dreaming about Sara in this way?”

“‘You know what I’m saying, Tegan,’ Sara spoke. ‘Don’t pretend that you don’t know what it means.’”

“‘Sara…’ Tegan sighed. She rubbed her neck uneasily, avoiding eye contact with her twin. This was wrong. This was something there was no coming back from. This was scary. ‘We can’t do this.’”

“‘We can,’ Sara asserted. ‘I know that there’s something inside me that screams that this is right. I know you feel it, too.’” Sara laughed. “Oh, Tee. You see what they did there?”

“It would’ve been better if it was my line, but yeah,” Tegan chuckled. She let go of Sara’s hand and instead pulled her closer. “I love you.”

“Love you, too,” Sara smiled. “Come on. There’s just a few more lines left in this chapter.”

Tegan looked to the screen, clearing her throat again. “‘I don’t, Sara. I can’t,’ Tegan countered. What did she feel? What exactly was going on with them? One week, they’re just twins. The next, Sara is professing some sort of love for her. That was just insane. She was out of her mind. Wasn’t she?’”

“‘You can’t, or you won’t?’ Sara asked, shaking her head in disappointment. ‘You know, everyone always talks about how you’re tougher than me and all that shit. How you’re so much stronger. But if they knew, if they really knew? They wouldn’t think shit of you.’ Sara stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her. Tegan jumped at the sound. The sound of loneliness, she would come to call it. The sound of something she couldn’t quite understand just yet.”

“That was kind of abrupt, I think,” Tegan spoke up after Sara finished reading.

“Maybe,” Sara replied. “When’s the next update?”

“I don’t know,” Tegan laughed. “I’m not the one that wrote it.”

“You wanna read some more?” Sara asked.

“Sure. Just let me go find something,” Tegan replied, clicking out of the story and scrolling through the list again. “Ooh, there’s one here, ‘Tegan and Sara struggle with the new changes in their lives once their relationship changes’”

“That sounds interesting,” Sara said.

“Oh, no, never mind. It’s tagged for tragedy. That means someone dies, I bet,” Tegan informed.

“Oh. We don’t want that,” Sara replied. She looked at the list in front of them, scanning the titles and summaries. “Oh, what about this one? ‘They say a mother’s love is endless. Sonia will come to grips with the truth of that statement once she discovers a secret she never thought possible.’”

“Holy shit, mom walks in on us,” Tegan said, clicking the link for the story. “I just know it. Who should read first?”

“You go,” Sara replied. “If mom speaks, you do her. I like when you do mom.”

“Sara, I had no idea you were into that stuff,” Tegan joked. Sara slapped her on the arm lightly.

“Shut up and read,” she said.

“Okay. If there was anyone that knew teenagers, it was Sonia Clement. How could she not? She worked with them, lots of them. Heck, she was raising two of them on her own. Her twin daughters were something. They had their ups and downs, normal teenage stuff…”

*

“Another bang sounded through the house. That seemed to always be happening whenever she returned home. What were those girls up to? ‘Sara? Tegan?’ she called out. No answer. She sighed, shaking her head as she walked up the stairs. ‘You two better not be fighting again.’” Tegan yawned, stretching her arms a bit. “You take over, baby.”

Sara nodded, clearing her throat as Tegan had and picking up from where her twin had left off. “The sounds grew louder the closer she got to the top of the stairs. If there was one thing Sonia had wished for with all her heart, it was that her girls would cease all of their senseless fighting. She tried Tegan’s room. Empty. Did that mean what she thought? Had her oldest daughter went across the hall and picked a fight with her youngest, something she had often done when Sara had first revealed she was gay?’”

“Sorry about that,” Tegan spoke up suddenly. “For the shit when we were kids.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Sara replied, kissing Tegan’s cheek. “Mom’s about to talk, so you go.”

“If that’s what had happened, then Tegan was in serious trouble. She reached for the door, finding that Sara’s room had been locked. She jiggled the knob again, banging on the door this time. ‘Sara and Tegan, open this door right now!’ she commanded.”

“She heard whispers from the other side. ‘Fuck, fuck, put your clothes on.’ ‘I thought she wasn’t gonna be home for another hour.’ ‘Shh, shut up. She can probably hear us.’ ‘Fuck, fuck, fuck. We’re so dead now.’”

“‘Mom! Hi!’ Tegan greeted in a high, nervous voice. ‘We were just um… um…’”

“‘Practicing our Karate,’ Sara spoke up.” Sara laughed again, pointing to Tegan’s previous dialogue. “Did you get that, Tee? What they did there?”

“Yeah, I know. The Con. Forest Fone,” Tegan giggled. She kissed Sara’s head again before continuing the story. ‘Downstairs, now,’ Sonia ordered. She could see the hairs on her children’s heads sticking up in places. The flush of their cheeks. The way they appeared out of breath. ‘Do you two want to explain what was really happening in there before I say what I think was going on?’ Sonia asked once they were all downstairs. Tegan and Sara sat on the couch, a cushion between them, with their heads hung in shame.”

“‘W-We were um… We were just having a fight,’ Sara spoke up timidly. ‘Just stupid teenager stuff.’”

“‘Strike two,’ Sonia bit. ‘Tegan, do you want to try again?’ Tegan shrugged her shoulders. ‘We fought, yeah. I went over to Sara’s room and things just went on from there,’ she mumbled. ‘Strike three,’ Sonia said. ‘You two think you’re so clever, huh? You think your old mom doesn’t know what goes on in her house? You two think I’m stupid. Is that it?’”

“‘No, mom, you’re not stupid,’ Sara replied.”

“‘Then don’t treat me like I am,’ Sonia said angrily. ‘Now, I heard what you two were whispering up there. Put your clothes on, we’re so dead now. One last try. What were you two doing up there?’”

“‘Mom,’ Sara spoke up softly. ‘Don’t make us say it.’”

“‘Don’t make you say it?’ Sonia bit. ‘Don’t make you say it? You two are sixteen-years-old. You think you’re old enough to do that up in your rooms while I’m out? You’re old enough to take responsibility for it. Tegan. What were you doing in Sara’s room with the door locked?’”

“‘Mom–’”

“‘Sara, I asked Tegan a question,’ Sonia interrupted. ‘Tegan?’ Tegan shifted in her seat. She squirmed under her mother’s intense gaze. ‘W-We were… we were having… sex’ she stammered. She refused to look either person in the eyes. It was out in the air now. They were dead now. ‘There you go,’ Sonia said. ‘So. How long has this been going on?’”

“‘W-Why would you think it’s been a recurring thing?’ Sara asked.”

“‘Sara,’ Sonia scolded. ‘I said don’t treat me like I’m stupid.’”

“‘A few months now,’ Sara replied solemnly.”

“‘A few months,’ Sonia repeated. ‘So what, is this just some thing you two are doing? Using each other to get off?’”

“‘No,’ Sara answered. She hadn’t meant to speak up. She just wanted this to be over with. She didn’t want to keep talking about this. It was just too embarrassing.”

“‘No?’ Sonia asked. ‘What are you saying?’”

“‘Mom, just… Don’t,’ Sara said quietly. Kill me, ran through her head.”

“‘Sara, what’s going on? What are you saying?’ Sonia asked again. This was getting more serious. Now she needed to know. ‘She’s saying we like each other,’ Tegan spoke up, suddenly. ‘It’s not just about having sex. It’s just… that’s what you do when you love someone.’ Sonia sighed. She sat down on the table in front of the twins. All of the anger seemed to have just left her after Tegan’s revelation. ‘You two love each other? Like that?’”

“‘Yeah,’ Sara said.”

“‘You’re going to keep doing this, even if I say I forbid it, aren’t you?’ The girls nodded in reply. Where was this going? What was their mother getting at. ‘Okay. Fine. I can’t stop you from doing that, and I’m damn sure not going to send my babies to jail. Just… You’re both grounded for a month. No going into each other’s room without telling me first, and no shutting the door when you do. Understand?’”

“Whoa, plot twist,” Sara said.

“Yeah, no shit,” Tegan replied. “‘Yes ma’am,’ both girls replied quickly. ‘I guess… I could’ve come home to much worse. Like when you two were doing drugs. Just…’ Sonia sighed once again, rising from her spot on the table and patting both girls on the knees. ‘Just be careful, okay?’”

“Things were silent as the girls waited for their mother to leave the room. ‘Sorry,’ Sara spoke up.”

“‘Don’t apologize,’ Tegan replied.”

“‘I love you.’”

“I love you, too.’”

“Wow, that turned out surprisingly okay,” Sara commented as Tegan clicked out of the story. “Do you think mom would actually be okay with us being together?”

“I don’t know,” Tegan replied. “I can’t really say. You want another, or are you good for the day?”

“I think that’s enough,” Sara answered, sitting up and stretching.

“Okay,” Tegan said, closing the laptop and putting it aside. “Sorry we couldn’t find something fluffy, like the kids are calling it.”

“It’s okay,” Sara replied. “I don’t care if the stories are fluffy or smutty or whatever, as long as no one dies or gets hurt by the end. I just like reading stories with you.”

“Yeah, it’s fun to do this,” Tegan smiled, standing up from her seat. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and checked the time. “It’s getting a little late. You wanna go find something to eat?”

“Yeah,” Sara answered, joining her sister. She leaned over and placed a quick kiss on Tegan’s lips with a smile. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Tegan replied, linking their hands and heading for the door.


End file.
